


Mind-napped

by LEGUNDY



Series: LEGUNDERY Kinktober 2020 [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hypnotism, Kidnapping, Light Bondage, M/M, Mind Control, Non-Graphic Violence, Obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LEGUNDY/pseuds/LEGUNDY
Summary: Neil hears the sound of what must be his savior outside the closet he's been locked in, defeating the men who kidnapped him. Now, surely, he'll be safe.
Series: LEGUNDERY Kinktober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950034
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	Mind-napped

Neil kept his head ducked down as the violence on the other side of the door escalated. It was hard to scrunch himself into a smaller position - his arms were tied behind his back, his ankles similarly bound together before him, and the gag in his mouth made it difficult to breathe. He pulled his knees in close as he tried to press as close into the corner as he could and silently hoped that, somehow, this situation would improve. It's not like it could get worse than being kidnapped, after all.

The sounds of punches and grunts and anger outside began to dim down, and Neil peeked an eye down at the light flooding in from below the door. There was silence. He wondered if, maybe, whoever was out there even knew he was in here. He'd been shoved inside so haphazardly, he wasn't even sure the person who'd locked the door knew he was here. But then a shadow approached, blocking the light coming through the small crack, and Neil heard the sound of a key in the door. His heart pumped hard against his chest. He pressed his back close to the wall. He had no idea who had won that fight, after all. Maybe the one who had shoved him in here was the victor of all that noise.

When the door opened, it was not that person. A cleanly-dressed man stood above him as the door opened, and for a split moment he looked somewhat unfazed by the sight of the younger man tied up in the closet. He blinked and the expression changed to that of worry as he ducked to his knees and undid the gag around his head. "Are you okay?" he asked, concern in his voice believable if not relieving. Neil took a thankful breath as he nodded. The man's knuckles smelled like blood. "I'm here to rescue you. We got a tip that a college student had been kidnapped by…" He trailed off, seeming to come to the conclusion that Neil probably didn't completely care why he was here, only that he was. Neil couldn't agree more. "Here, come forward," the man urged.

"Who are you?" Neil asked as he scooted away from the back wall. At the very least, he should probably know his savior's name.

"Here, let me get that," the man began, moving closer as he began to undo the binds at Neil's ankles, the rough texture scratching at his skin. "I'm your master, don't you know that?"

The words did something weird. Neil's first reaction was of confusion as he felt his hands finally fall free, but as the seconds passed, there was a weird, tingly feeling taking over his body. "What?" he said, and his tongue felt heavy in his mouth, almost swollen. What had he even said? He couldn't remember the name he'd given.

"Neil," the man said, leaning back to stare into his eyes with a calm, friendly smile. "Who am I, again?"

The answer came before he could even think about it. "My master." It felt like his mind had been filled with cotton. When had this happened? Just as he asked the question to himself, he decided it didn't matter, that he didn't care.

"Good," the man said with a smile. The praise jolted through his body like an electric shock and Neil stared up at the man with a smile even he knew as stupid in his dazed state. But it felt so weirdly good to stare at this man. "Come on forward a little. Get on your knees." 

"Okay," he said, finding it strangely difficult to talk. That same cottony feeling was filling his mouth, making it feel dry and unusable. Neil climbed up onto his knees, careful and slow due to his hands still being bound behind him.

"Good, good. Let's see what we're working with." The man's fingers went into his slacked mouth, digging around and pressing on his teeth gently before he tugged on his tongue to pull it from his mouth. He let it hang there as he pressed Neil's head back with the same wet fingers, sliding them through his hair while Neil stared up at him with a mix of adoration and confusion. Where even was he? "What are you going to do for me?"

Again, the answer came immediately. "Whatever you ask," he said, the words lisped as his tongue still hung free. The man smiled so brightly that Neil thought he would pass out from the pleasure. It felt good simply to be looked at, but to be smiled at? That was like a shot through the heart.

"Good boy, go ahead and beg for it." The man was beginning to undo his slacks. Despite the vagueness, somehow Neil knew exactly what he meant, knew exactly what he was begging for and how badly he wanted it. It almost felt cruel to even have to beg with how close it was, how casually he was pulling it out. Neil could get it out faster, could lunge forward and rip his fly open with his teeth, nudge it free with his nose. Didn't he know how much he wanted that? Didn't he know how hard it was to be denied the one thing he wanted more than anything else?

"Beg," the man repeated, and Neil immediately dropped those thoughts, knowing they didn't matter, that his own desire wasn't the objective here. He stared at the half-hard cock in front of him before raising his eyes up to this amazing man, his master, and when he spoke to beg and plead for him to fill him, to use him, let him taste his body and be of use, the words rolled onto themselves into the same desperation he was trying so hard to ignore. He wanted to be good, not selfish, wanted to be useful, not the one using. Even if this man could give him pleasure beyond anything he had ever felt (Neil was sure he was capable of this, for some reason) it was nothing more than a side effect. It didn't matter. In the end, only his master's pleasure mattered.

He finally allowed him to take it, and Neil realized as he was sucking that he had never given a blowjob before. He was a virgin, actually. How was that even possible? Hadn't he been loved by this man a thousand times by now? The level of devotion certainly felt like it, like he had never taken a breath without this man there to grant his lungs the permission. He felt no desire to take any breath now, however, ducked low on his cock as he felt his throat convulse and struggle to take the pressure. The man's hands went into his hair and that single, solitary touch was so intoxicating that Neil nearly came, realizing for the first time how tight his pants were, how awfully he wanted this man to free that awful feeling. Again he shook this off as selfishness. He sucked hungrily at the man as he guided him through it all - eyes up, use his tongue, relax his throat, bob like that, just like that. 

Each order filled him with more and more pleasure. He could feel himself leaking that same pleasure, staining his pants with precum as he wondered how he was possibly supposed to exist without a cock in his mouth. It was the most amazing feeling in the world. Probably the only thing better would be having his ass filled with one. What if he had both ends filled at once? His eyes rolled with the image and his hips slowly shook at nothing, gently grinding against the air. He could feel the man watching him. He could feel how happy he was with how he was behaving. It was the first time in his life that he felt like he was truly doing what he was made for, he decided, and the sudden release and flood of semen in his mouth only strengthened that feeling. 

It was absolutely incredible. He had never tasted anything like it. It was salty and slightly smelly and a little thick, but so good, better than cake, than candy, than any drug they could ever make. It flowed down his throat in a sticky mess of a stream and despite choking on the amount, Neil desperately gulped it all down. It was so good. He wanted more. The man tugged his head back before he could try and suck it out again.

"You need a lot of work," he said with a smile, ruffling his fingers through Neil's hair. Neil thought that no one had ever said something so kind to him in his life. He stared up at him with hazy, lustful eyes. "I'd better clean up in here," he said, and for a split second Neil felt his eyes drift away from the man, gazing behind him and into the room. Four men laid on the floor, some bloodied, others not. His heart jolted as he tried to figure out if they were dead, what had happened, if this man had done that to all of them - if he was alone, if he was armed, if he was dangerous. If he was - 

And then thoughts were gone as his eyes moved back to the man, that comfortable, fuzzy feeling overtaking him as he gazed up at him with a dopey, contented smile. "You're going to stay in here," the man told him. Neil nodded, not that it was a question of choice or consent. "If you stay perfectly quiet, I'll give you a reward, understand?"

"Uh huh," Neil said, his mouth watering at the mere idea of it. The man smiled as he closed the door, encasing him back in the dark closet. Neil fell back against the wall. He ran his tongue around the roof of his mouth, delighting in the aftertaste coating it. What kind of reward would he get, he wondered. Maybe he would touch him down there? Maybe he would let Neil take his pants off so they wouldn't feel so tight? They were so tight. He split his legs apart as he waited, completely ignoring the sounds of motion outside, bodies moving around, other people's voices. They weren't his master's voice, after all, that amazing, sweet, gentle voice that had made him fall into this amazing feeling of cloudy love and devotion, so why would he care? 

When the door opened again and that man stood above him, blocking the light from his body, Neil all but mewled like a desperate kitten. It no longer felt necessary for him to use any words. They didn't mean anything, anyway, had no purpose. The man motioned him forward, flecks of blood on his fingers and knuckles, and Neil wondered if he could lick them clean. He followed him out of the closet and out of the room, thinking of nothing but how he could best please this man he suddenly found himself enamored with. Thank goodness he'd been kidnapped - how would he ever have met him had he not saved him from this whole situation?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really enamored with the idea of a savior being worse than the one they're saving the person from, lol. I love hypno shit so maybe I will continue this on a different kinktober day!!
> 
> Edit: Part 2 is here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020887


End file.
